


What Are You Wearing?

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver has always been observant of Felicity's outfits, they make her very hard to resist.





	What Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon for the prompt One More Time.
> 
> I had no beta so the mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

Over the years, Oliver had tried to school his reactions to Felicity’s outfits. He knew he had no right to judge or tell her what to wear but she seemed to be unaware of just how attractive she was. Oliver was just being a supportive friend, trying to protect her from the many men checking her out. She might be oblivious but Oliver was not. 

 

Felicity was always aware of Oliver was paying attention to her outfits. Even if she didn’t let him know.

 

*****

 

The first time he recalled noticing her outfit was when they agreed to meet at the cancer fundraiser with plans to catch the dodger.  As she walked into the ballroom, Oliver and Diggle looked up and Felicity did not miss the gulp and dilated eyes of Oliver Queen. He walked toward her and said lowly “you look amazing.”

 

“Thank you and thanks for the dress.” Felicity was wearing the dress Oliver had sent over with a note saying she was doing him a favour he could provide the dress. And what a dress it was. Beautiful, gold and short. She doubted Oliver realized the length but let’s just say, her mother would approve.

 

“My sister said it would be perfect for you. She didn’t mention it would be so short.”

 

“I’m good with the length.”

 

Oliver walked past her.

 

“I’m not sure he is,” Diggle winked.

 

*****

 

The second time he was forced to acknowledge his awareness of Felicity’s outfits was when Isabel pointed out Felicity’s skirts were short. They were just short enough in his opinion. 

 

Felicity overheard Isabel’s snide comment and Oliver’s defense. She knew she wore short skirts but they were entirely professional. Clearly, Oliver did not have an issue.

 

Oliver quite appreciated the way Felicity dressed as his executive assistant, as long as no one else looked too long.  He once cancelled a lucrative contract due a certain man spending a little too much time at his assistant’s desk.

 

He had no idea if Felicity dated and he wanted to keep it that way. But he did have to say his heart skipped a beat when she told him he deserved more. 

 

She was the only more he would ever want, but that was not an option.

 

*****

 

Until it was. 

 

When Oliver saw Felicity sitting at the restaurant table for their first date, she took his breath away. 

 

Red was Felicity’s colour and she knew it. When Oliver asked her out to dinner, she knew just the dress. She’d seen it in the store window but given her current job at Tech Village, she didn’t think there was reason to buy - now she had a reason. Seeing Oliver’s reaction to the dress, she knew she had made the right choice. 

 

Seeing her in that dress, he had no words. So, he said nothing but he was sure Felicity knew. 

 

*****

 

Oliver had encountered Felicity in workout clothes once before and could barely hide his reaction but this time, after denying himself a relationship with her, this one more time was too much. 

 

“WHAT are you doing?” Oliver couldn’t keep the jealousy out of his voice if he tried.

 

“Training. Roy and Digg have been giving me some self defense skills.”

 

This was not the first time Oliver had walked in on Felicity in the bunker in workout clothes. But what Felicity didn’t realize was she was wearing yoga pants that perfectly sculpted her butt and no top, no just a sports bra. She was practically naked! In front of Roy!

 

“Roy, can you excuse us a moment? NOW.”

 

Roy shook his head at the two of them and wandered off. 

 

“There was no need to be all grr with Roy. He was just helping me out.”

 

“I bet he was. Felicity don’t you have more clothes to wear?”

 

“What do you mean? These are my workout clothes, Oliver. They are perfectly acceptable clothes to be wearing! Might I remind you, you work out shirtless!”

 

“This is not about me!”

 

“Wanna bet?”

 

“What is that suppose to mean?”

 

“This is all about you Oliver. You want you cake and eat it too. You say you can’t be with me. But you don’t want anyone else to have me either. Which is even more ridiculous as the person I was training with was your SISTER’S boyfriend.”

 

“I don’t want cake.” He looked down at his feet. All I want you was all Oliver could think.

 

“Nevermind, I’m going to go change, as it will make you more comfortable.”  Felicity stormed away.

 

Oliver had been simmering for a while. Seeing Felicity with Ray on television had really boiled his blood. He was just thinking how he should apologize when he heard Felicity come back.

 

“NO! I’m not changing. It’s not my fault that you find me attractive and REFUSE to do anything about it! Perhaps, you should have look at what you are denying yourself FOR NO REASON.”

 

“Felicity, you know…”

 

“No Oliver, I know what you think. But I think we should be together but if you don’t want me, I’ll find someone who does. I,” she pointed at her chest for emphasis, “am a catch!”

 

“Felicity you are a catch and if I could...”

 

“But you can’t! Okay, I hear you loud and clear. So, you don’t want me, you have to let me go. No more checking me out, no more puppy dog eyes. I’m moving on Oliver!”

 

She went to storm past him and Oliver grabbed her arm twirling her into his arm. He pulled her too him and looked deep into her eyes.

 

“You can’t just change my mind with you rock hard body and sexy eyes. I am a strong,” She was cut off as Oliver’s lips descended on her’s. 

 

Oliver didn’t know what had come over him. It was like he couldn’t deny himself anymore. He tried, but he couldn’t. 

 

He deepened the kiss as Felicity moaned and pulled back. “What does this mean?”

 

“This means you aren’t moving on.” He captured her mouth again.

 

When they stopped for air, Felicity couldn’t stop herself, “you mean all I had to do was wear workout clothes one more time?”


End file.
